Canción de cuna
by DreamKat
Summary: Sentía como cada noche su mano agarrándola con fuerza, sus uñas clavándose en su piel. Pero permanecía ausente, sumergida en una alegre canción que escapaba como un ronco murmullo de sus labios.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Ni el ambiente, ni la pareja... no, gracias a Dios la pareja no me pertenece (risa histérica) cof cof. En fin.

**Hola! Je... sí, aquí estoy otra vez. Antes que nada, avisar a los que creéis que ya lo habéis leído todo de que AÚN no lo habéis leído todo. Esta pareja digamos que no es la casual, pero me enorgullezco de decir que al menos, es probable, y no carece de sentido y es asquerosa como ciertas otras parejas que suelen tocar en los retos (guiño a la pobre y sufrida Joanne xD). **

**Bueno, sé que andáis perdidos y no sabéis de qué hablo. Lo que pasa es que esto no es más que la contestación a un reto en StoryWeavers. Os explico: las condiciónes eran... ejem: Pareja ''Los Longbottom'', Argumento ''una historia de amor en la locura. Ha de salir el matrimonio Logbottom en San Mungo, despues de que Bellatrix les haya torturado. Por lo tanto, los dos están... como cuando Neville les va a visitar en el 5º libro. No exijo Lemon, pero si alguien se atreve...' Y no, no me atreví xDD, pero... bueno, eso ya lo veréis cuando lo leáis. **

**Quiero dedicar el fic a Mina, ya que parece que estoy eternamente destinada a escribir todas las maldades que se le pasan por su retorcida cabecita (eso si, sin rencores xDDD, el email bomba irá con mucho amor n.n) Y sin más ni más, os dejo con el apreciado y corto fic xD, intentad no traumatizaros pensando en la pareja U.U yo no quería, tenedlo presente.**

**Canción de cuna**

La única luz de la luna se filtraba por entre las blancas y austeras cortinas del Hospital de San Mungo. Aparte de ella, toda la sala estaba oscura, y las sombras de la noche cubrían como una manta las sencillas camas en las que dormían los residentes. Un intenso olor a poción inundaba todo el edificio, y especialmente aquel lugar, donde el profundo hedor a los más variopintos ingredientes delataban que no debían de ser precisamente agradables.

El ruido de unos tacones iba difuminándose desde el pasillo, probablemente de alguien haciendo guardia; y dentro, todo estaba en silencio. Apenas, prestando atención, conseguía oírse el suave ronquido de un hombre mayor tapado con una enorme pila de mantas. Y en el fondo de la sala, oculta bajo la fuerte respiración del anciano, un prácticamente imperceptible tarareo rompía el silencio de la noche. Una canción dulce, despreocupada, canturreada sin embargo por una voz seca y rota, que apenas dibujaba la melodía con un murmullo.

La dueña de esa voz seguía despierta, su vista fija en la nada mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba con lentitud de delante hacia detrás, haciendo crujir los muelles de la cama en la que estaba sentada. Su pelo blanquecino caía por sus hombros, y sus brazos, huesudos y desnudos, se abrazaban a sí misma mientras sonreía al escucharse a sí misma cantar una canción.

Su cama se movía, frenéticamente, conforme el hombre que estaba entre las sábanas se agitaba y daba vueltas inmerso en una terrible pesadilla. Alice permanecía inmune a ello, feliz en la ignorancia, o en quizás la indiferencia hacia lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Él agarraba la manta con fuerza, con rabia y desesperación. "_Crucio_", repetía una gélida voz en su mente una y otra vez entre carcajadas, y él gemía, gemía con fuerza y no le salía la voz. Se retorcía, se contraía, y cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía romperse dentro de él, sus órganos explotando en su interior. Y sabía que Bellatrix lo disfrutaba. Era consciente de ello y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Alice seguía absorta en su canción, la sonrisa sistemática en sus agrietados labios, sus dedos jugando con las puntillas de su camisón.

Y él despertó.

Ella no le dirigió una simple mirada cuando él se incorporó, entre jadeos, abandonando ese sueño que le atormentaba una y otra vez cada noche. Ella simplemente enredaba sus dedos por entre los hilos de su ropa. El cuerpo de él aún se convulsionaba, asustado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, mas él permanecía aún en lo más hondo de su pesadilla. Todavía podía sentir las maldiciones sacudiendo su cuerpo, rompiéndole dolorosamente. Sus manos temblaban, y con la mirada borrosa logró distinguir a la culpable de todo, sentada en la cama. El pelo blanquecino de Alice era negro en su mente, y sus ojos grises, clara herencia de familia. Ella reía, satisfecha de torturarle, y los ojos de él destilaron venganza.

Alice permanecía ajena al sueño que su marido llevaba a la vida, y seguía en su continuo balanceo, con la canción rota y tenue bailando dentro de su boca. Apenas se percató de que agarraba su brazo con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se clavaban en su blanquecina piel. Seguía con la vista en la nada, tarareando.

Él la apretó con fuerza, sus manos temblorosas, y con toda su ira agarró su cuello, aferrándose a él para lanzarla contra la pared, con tanto ímpetu que golpeó su hombro en el cabezal de su cama. Quería matarla, sus instintos primarios la obligaban a golpearla, a arañarla, y ella parecía no inmutarse. Bellatrix Black seguía riéndose de él.

Alice seguía aguantando los golpes de su marido en silencio, su vista recorriendo el techo oscuro de la habitación, sus ojos llorosos, la canción más ronca haciendo vibrar sus labios que dejaron escapar un fino hilo de sangre cuando por enésima vez recibió su golpe de lleno en su escuálido estómago. Su mente no estaba en su cuerpo.

La de Frank Longbotton seguía concentrado en hacerla sufrir, en vengarse por lo que había hecho, por lo que seguía haciendo cuando cada noche se burlaba de él, no suplicando ante sus golpes. Debía destrozarla, matarla. Lo sabía muy bien. Quería humillarla, y vengarse. Su cuerpo actuaba aún más rápido que su mente, y una de sus manos desgarraron su camisón, rompiéndolo, dejando ver un cuerpo blanco y prácticamente inerte, que en su mente era inconfundiblemente el de su mayor enemiga. Aferró uno de sus pechos con una de sus manos, apretándolo con fuerza para dañarla, mientras la mano que agarraba su cuello presionaba hasta que consiguiera ahogarla.

El ruido de los tacones se hizo más fuerte y rápido en el pasillo, pero ni el evidente portazo dentro de la habitación conseguía separar a Frank de su propósito.

-¡Dios mío! –el grito rompió la calma de la habitación. Una enfermera rellenita se llevaba sus manos a la boca espantada, y se asomaba de nuevo por la puerta, pidiendo ayuda-. ¡Robert, Jonathan!

Dos hombres llegaron a su encuentro, y al ver la escena que se plantaba ante ellos, corrieron hacia la pareja, y lograron separar al desquiciado hombre que seguía propinando golpes y arañazos a su mujer.

Uno de ellos, tapó su nariz con su mano, haciendo que abriera la boca contra su voluntad, y dejó caer en ella el líquido de una pequeña botellita que llevaba en el bolsillo de su bata blanca. En el instante en que tragó la poción, Frank perdió fuerzas, y prácticamente se dejó caer en los brazos de quienes le sujetaban. Dejando la botellita de nuevo en su bolsillo, le tocó la sudorosa frente, bajando por su mejilla, que se movía con los incesantes temblores de su mandíbula.

-Ya pasó, Frank... sólo era una pesadilla...

La enfermera oyó una vocecilla a sus espaldas, canturreando la canción que había oído desde que Alice había sido ingresada en San Mungo. Parecía ser de las únicas cosas que recordaba antes del ataque.

La enfermera alzó a la mujer pasando el brazo tras sus hombros, tratando de cubrirla con la tela rota de su camisón. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y tenía restos de sangre en su boca y su cuello.

-Vamos... –dijo suavemente, tratando de levantarla-. Vamos a la cama, Alice, tienes que descansar...

Ella permanecía con una sonrisa ausente en sus labios, sus ojos llorosos y brillantes, que hubieran parecido de felicidad. Apenas giró su rostro para mirar a la enfermera.

-Él me quiere...Tenemos un hijo... ¿lo sabe, señorita Bays?

La enfermera tragó saliva y asintió, conduciéndola despacio hacia su cama, mientras ella volvía a tararear la canción con voz rota y cansada, resonando entre las paredes de la silenciosa habitación.

**Fin**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**DrEaM-KaT**

**Miembro SW**


End file.
